


Chocolate Milk? Hot Chocolate?

by Mycatshuman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatshuman/pseuds/Mycatshuman
Summary: Virgil ordered chocolate milk. What happens when the very cute, but possibly airheaded waiter brings him a hot chocolate instead?





	Chocolate Milk? Hot Chocolate?

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on an experience I had where a waiter mistook my order for chocolate milk and brought me a hot chocolate.

Virgil rolled his eyes as he watched Patton and Logan give heart eyes to each other instead of looking through the menu like they were supposed to. "You love birds gonna order or do I have to order for you?" The two men before him flushed red. Logan straightened his glasses and quickly picked up the menu to choose his meal. Patton simply giggled, his cheeks tinged pink and planted a kiss to Logan's cheek before turning back to his own menu. Logan flushed a fire hydrant red as he hunched his shoulders and shoved his nose into the menu. 

Virgil snorted and carefully inspected his menu once more before confirming his choice and waiting for the waiter. He glanced out the window and watched as the sun slowly sank below the horizon, allowing a gorgeous effect with the clouds. He let out a contented sigh and glanced back at his menu, sitting open to the page on which his choice sat, to make sure he would be ready to check with it once the waiter came to avoid making a fool of himself. 

As he waited, he looked around the dinner from his viewpoint in the booth he and his friends sat it. The diner itself had a sort of retro design with a sort of breakfast bar on one side and a display case for desserts right as you came in while the other side held tables and booths along with a space in the back that could be closed off if needed. Virgil loved the place. Logan and Patton had their first date here. It was a special place for them. They met here every other week for dinner and sometimes went to a movie afterward. It was a nice little tradition they had made. 

Virgil shifted slightly, letting himself relax a little. Suddenly, a waiter with curly auburn hair styled perfectly and bright white teeth stood at the end of their table. "Hello! My name is Roman, he/him pronouns, and I'll be your server today. Can I get you three something to drink today?" 

Logan and Patton smiled warmly at the man. "An ice water and some raspberry tea please." The man gave a bright, blinding smile as he wrote down their drinks before turning to Virgil. 

Virgil keeps his eyes down as he answered. "A chocolate milk please." The man nodded as he wrote that down and shot a princely grin at him before turning to grab the drinks. 

Virgil let his eyes move from the table to watch the waiter move away with a light blush. Logan raised an eyebrow and he and Patton shared a glance. Virgil stopped looking once he disappeared and turned back to his friends only to be met with twin expectant glances. "What?" He asked somewhat defensively. 

Logan smirked. "Were you just eyeing our waiter?" He asked. 

Virgil flushed red. "What?!?! No!" He exclaimed, somewhat loudly and winced. He sunk down in his seat. "I just-" he glanced over and caught a glimpse of their waiter and he groaned. "He's just one of those peppy, popular, cute, jock, theatre guys."

Virgil's mouth snapped shut as the waiter came back with their drinks. He carefully places Logan's cup of ice water in front of him and Patton's tea down before turning to him with a grin and placed down a mug of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. Virgil's eyes widened and he bit his lip and ripped his eyes away from the drink. Across from him, Patton and Logan gave him confused looks but he shook his head slightly, letting them know he would tell them later. 

"Alright, what would you like to eat this evening?" Roman asked as he pulled out his pad and pen. Logan ordered a salad while Patton ordered pancakes topped with whipped cream and chocolate. Then Roman's eyes were back on him.

Virgil hid his nervousness by glancing down at the menu again. "I'll have the Parmesan Crusted Chicken with a side of mashed potatoes and applesauce, please." 

Roman nodded and wrote down Virgil's order before shooting them a smile as he took their menus and left. Virgil let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Kiddo?" Patton started. 

Virgil nodded his head. "I know. I know. I ordered chocolate milk, not hot chocolate." He bit his lip. "But don't say anything. That would be too awkward." Patton smiled sympathetically. 

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it’s not partly because then you'd have to tell someone they made a mistake and you're too nervous to do that because you feel some attraction towards this man?" Virgil flushed bright red and growled. Logan raised his hands in defense. 

"He's probably just an airhead. A cute, popular, jock, theatre, looking airhead." 

Patton giggled. "Aw! Virge!" Virgil simply hunched his shoulders and grumbled. 

\-----

Roman groaned as he not so subtlety stared at the hot emo in the booth with the teacher and dad looking people. Remy paused behind him in his work to lower his sunglasses and inspect the emo Roman was staring at. Remy scoffed. "What's wrong, gurl?" He asked as he went back to work. 

"He's hottttttttt!" Roman complained. Remy chuckled. "And he asked for chocolate milk but I gave him hot chocolate because I was trying to subtlety tell him that I like him but he didn't even look at me!"

"Maybe you just need to tell him outright, hon. Sometimes people overthink things." 

Roman sighed dreamily as he watched the emo blush. "Yeah, I'll do that." 

Remy rolled his eyes at his lovestruck friend and tapped his shoulder. "You might want to make sure you bring them their food."

Roman jumped up and scrambled into the kitchen, excited for any excuse to try and talk to the emo again. Remy cracked up laughing as he watched Roman flirt and hand the emo his number as the other two in the booth watched with amused smiles.

\------

Remus and Daniel busted out laughing as Roman and Virgil recounted the story of how they first got together. "So wait," Daniel started as he tried to stop himself from falling off the couch. "You intentionally messed up his order just to get to tell him he was hot?!?!" 

Roman flushed red, embarrassed. He went to open his mouth only for Virgil to give an uncharacteristic giggle and press a soft kiss to his cheek. "He's a dork. But he's my dork." 

Roman flushed again and hid his face in Virgil's neck as the other two howled with laughter again. 

He may have been embarrassed, but that didn't mean he regretted anything. He had Virgil. And that's all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
